This description relates to broadcasting video content to devices having different content presentation capabilities.
In the case of digital video content, the devices span a wide range from projection TVs to flip-phones and others. Their display capabilities vary in terms of screen size, density of pixels, and color depth, for example. The best way to present a given video item may differ for different target devices. For example, a ticker of stock prices or sports scores at the bottom of a news video may be legible on a conventional TV set but blurred on the screen of a cell phone or personal digital assistant (PDA).